


Старые варежки

by seiya24



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, PG, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiya24/pseuds/seiya24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик был написан на Юбилейный Фест "5 лет вместе".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старые варежки

Коричневое пальто, синие джинсы, длинный черный шарф и потрепанные старые варежки с витиеватым узором и белыми полосками. Это то, во что одет сидящий напротив тебя парень.  
  
Ты рассматриваешь вытянутый большой палец и маленькую дырочку на правой ладошке аккуратно зашитую синими нитками. Этим варежкам четыре года, у тебя такие же. Вы вместе покупали две одинаковые пары в центральном торговом центре четыре года назад, тем холодным зимнем днём, когда вы и познакомились.  
  
Метро в очередной раз останавливается. Женский голос перекрикивая толпу входящих и выходящих, стандартно вещает двери закрываются и будьте осторожны и название следующей станции. Ты любишь метро. Не знаешь за что, но любишь.  
  
Людей становиться больше, но ты все еще видишь черную макушку и носы коричневых сапог.  
  
Если бы вы сидели вместе, он бы непременно играл с кисточками на твоем шарфе, при этом задумчиво разглядывая облепленные рекламой стены. Или рассказывал последние сплетни с работы, новости ваших общих друзей. Тебе было бы уютно если бы он сидел рядом. Ты бы лишь фыркал в ответ, лениво читая книгу своего соседа и отбивался бы от назойливых пальцев пытающихся забраться тебе в рукава.  
  
Ты бы хотел, чтобы он сидел рядом.  
  
На следующей станции выходят почти все, и, когда двери закрываются ты ловишь улыбку с противоположного от тебя сидения. Самая красивая улыбка, думаешь ты и, оставив её без ответа отворачиваешься.  
  
Тебе хочется немного соскучиться.  
  
Ты читаешь лежащую возле тебя газету выхватывая куски статей не заботясь о переворачивании страниц. Вслушиваешься в разговор стоящей рядом парочки: о кошках и домашних растениях, о недовольной матери и ком-то, кто простыл за день до своего дня рождения.  
  
Бессмысленная трата времени, но это то, каким всегда бывает метро. Такое, как сама жизнь - простое. Тебе нравится простота суетливой повседневности.  
  
Через две станции, когда ты встаёшь на длинную змею эскалатора уносимый вверх к морозному воздуху и настойчиво обещаемому сегодня первому снегу, сзади раздается тихое идиот и холодные пальцы обиженно тянут тебя за петельку джинсов. А ты не оборачиваясь протягиваешь, оставленную им минуту назад на сидении, старую варежку с витиеватым рисунком.  
  
На улице совсем стемнело. И это еще больше похоже на волшебство. Через полчаса найти мир совсем иным - черным маревом с первым снегом на перилах, почтовый ящиках и телефонных будках.  
  
В черной челке путаются снежинки, они же тают у тебя на носу. Вы улыбаетесь друг другу, радуясь, что на этом проспекте всегда так мало прохожих, и переплетя пальцы одетые в одинаковые варежки с витиеватым рисунком, устремляетесь вверх по серебристой улице над которой порхают холодные белые бабочки.


End file.
